Mistle
Mistle is the 19th level in Dungeon Keeper. The defining feature of Mistle is a cool-looking ancient dungeon you get to claim for your own at the beginning. It can be surmised from the game files that its previous occupants held themselves in defiance of Wisel, the local Blue Keeper. The reason for their downfall, however, becomes obvious in moments: they had no . Until either the White Dungeon or the Blue Dungeon is captured, there is no way to train creatures on this map. The Blue Dungeon Heart is the map objective. Mistle's ruler is Sir Jeffrey.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 214. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. __TOC__ Content * Portal Speed: 500 Turns * Creature Pool: :: ::* 10 added to pool by scripted event ** 1 added to pool by scripted event * Dungeon Specials :: Resurrect Creature - in a hidden pocket of water to the east of your Dungeon Heart :: Resurrect Creature - through a trapped corridor in the southeast gauntlet :: Steal Hero - north of Red Dungeon in watery cavern, guarded * Unclaimed Dungeon for Red Keeper :: :: x6 :: x2 :: :: :: :: :: :: :: x4 Southeast Gauntlet Foes The bottom-east exit of the newly-claimed Red Dungeon leads to a series of caverns containing mid-level foes. Red Keeper alone has access to this area. Because the creature pool for the player is very limited, and it is impossible to train creatures in any case, we are meant to work our way through this area first and capture all the creatures, heroes, and loot therein, building the strength needed against the White Dungeon to the north. The heroes should not be left in to become s as this would only benefit the enemy Keeper as he would immediately scavenge them. In order of appearance: Treasure :: Gem Seam - 4 slabs with 4 open faces, located at the end :: - sealed room guarded by Fairies :: Level 4, x2 - trapped corridor :: - trapped corridor :: - with the Gems White Dungeon The White Dungeon should not be attempted with just the first couple of slobs that come in through the Portal. The army of well-trained soldiers in place near the s are the chief threat in this region. s in this group might lure attackers towards the White Heart, causing the Lord of the Land and his warriors to crash in and join the fray. There is a tunnel of water between the Red and White dungeons. Should the fighting get too hot, remember the old trick of throwing down a slab against the water, making the bank too steep to traverse. Wanderers Grouped by sealed area: Groups * Party "P1" :: 9 - carrying 1500 gold :: The Lord of the Land's personal "party" spawns in company with two copies of "P4", if a creature gets close to the White Dungeon Heart. * Party "P2" :: 2 2 2 - 1500 gold :: These appear over top of a spellbook in the big unclaimed cave just north of Red Dungeon. * Party "P3" :: 4 4 4 4 - 2000 gold :: Thieves that drop in around a hero gate located to the left and up from the "P2" s. They seek the . * Party "P4" :: 6 6 6 - 4500 gold :: Two copies of this party appear simultaneously, one in each of the rooms closest to the White Dungeon Heart, to aid the Lord of the Land. Treasure :: s :: :: 8500 gold :: - north of Red Dungeon in White-claimed area :: - north of Red Dungeon in unclaimed area Blue Dungeon Defeating the Blue Keeper is the only objective for this level. He is far away and has practically no drive to attack Red. If he is walled into his section of the map, he can't attack. He can defend himself handily, however. The Blue Keeper starts with a claimed Portal, , , , , and . He attracts s, trains them furiously to Level 10, and tasks them with Scavenging, possibly Manufacturing, and the defense of the dungeon. To accomplish this, he needs but to dip lightly into his cash reserve of 800,000 gold (he is said to have been well-entrenched in this realm). A weakness of Wisel's gigantic gold reserve is that it typically removes an AI Keeper's incentive to dig out Gold Seams. He might well ignore the 5 Gem slabs, with a whopping 14 open faces, located north of his domain, leaving it up for grabs. Hints Carefully build up a side of converted Heroes by pushing East and then North from your domain. With the completing your kit here, Red Dungeon can be as strong as it could be anywhere. Against a defensive Keeper with a obsession, the battle is then yours to lose. Other inventive ways of clearing the map exist. It is possible, for instance, to completely remove Blue's army by beating him in a scavenging battle for s. There are also judicious ways to employ the s found at the end of the southeast gauntlet. With the handy trick, a tunnel can be constructed drawing the Heroes into a full-scale conflict with Blue. Perhaps the quickest way to win is to scoff at orthodoxy and summon a big army of Level 2 s. Every creature that enters through red's portal is, after all, an ingredient for this summon. The more, the merrier. Events This level seems to script more background mechanics than levels ordinarily do; many of the events seem redundant with Dungeon Keeper's default rules & behavior. * When a , , , , , or is captured, the room is made available to all players. These events occur, most assuredly, in the beginning as the player claims the prefab dungeon. Prior to this, all rooms are merely researchable "Question Marks" on the Rooms panel. * When a is captured, it is made available to all players. A single instance is also added the the creature pool; this creature is available to Red only. * When a is captured, it is made available to all players. A single instance is added to the creature pool, available to Blue. * When a is captured, it is made available to all players. The number of s in the creature pool goes up from 5 to 6. s are only available to Red. * When a is captured (only possible from the smoldering wreckage of either the White or the Blue Dungeon), it is made available to all players. Ten s are added to the Creature Pool, available to Red. Messages ;Briefing Text :"The people of this realm speak of a Dungeon Keeper called Wisel, who is bound to get in your way. When he does, you will have to consign him to history. This will be no mean feat. Resources are scarce because of his activities." ;Player digs out the Dirt tile east of Red domain :"It is rumoured that two Dragons are held captive somewhere east of here. Were you to find them and free them, they would make powerful servants." ;Player enters the chamber in far bottom-right corner :"These Boulder Traps are ideal for crushing the foe but there are only three of them at your disposal, so use them wisely." ;Player digs out the Dirt tile north of Red domain :"This region of the underworld is riddled with tunnels and many heroes explore their labyrinthine ways. No-one said being evil would be easy." ;Player passes watery tunnel towards White Dungeon :"A tunnel to the north leads to the Lord of the Realm's domain. This gate is guarded well. It might be wise to direct the humans' attention towards your subterranean enemy." ;Player acquires a Samurai :"Your evil has corrupted a Samurai Warrior, he has forsaken honour to join your cause. Should your minions suffer heavy casualties, this Warrior will even call upon his brothers in arms to offer assistance. How kind. How stupid!" ;Blue Dungeon Heart destroyed :"Wisel is defeated. The land is yours to plunder and despoil for all eternity. Give 'em hell, master." Sound Bytes Trivia * Red's research and minions are said to have been left in disarray by the activities of the enemy Keeper. And indeed, there are spells scattered through the region, and most assets have to be captured to be activated. * There are remarks in the script to the effect that the Heroes received their s and tuition from the Blue Keeper and hope to curry favor with him by hunting down Red. However, White is hostile to Blue in-game. * The enemy Keeper's name was scrambled from Lewis to Wisel. Possibly a reference to a Mark Lewis, credited by Bullfrog. * The official guide book claims that this level has a Locate Hidden World.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 138. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. * This realm's outtro speech file makes more sense if renamed to BAD18.WAV to correspond with Blaise End. Flowerhat's corresponding file, BAD04.WAV (Firemoor), makes more sense renamed to 19 to match Mistle. These files are in the game subdirectory \SOUND\ATLAS\. :: *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Bruhmm | row2 = Italian Bruma | row3 = German Dudenhöfen | row4 = Dutch Eden | row5 = Polish Miłościn | row6 = Czech Jmelí | row7 = Swedish MISTELBY | row8 = Russian Мисл | row9 = Japanese ミッスル | row10 = Chinese 世外桃源 / 大鸫国 }} Gallery Mmap00019.png|Keeper FX Map MAP00019_Solution.jpg MistleProto.png|Mistle in a prototype. It looks like Blaise End References